


Неожиданное спасение

by Catwolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Oz (TV)
Genre: Background Slash, Crossover, Dramedy, Explicit Language, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Никто понятия не имел, откуда Крис Келлер взял порошок, которым убил неонацистов… а Тобиас Бичер понятия не имел, что их с Крисом история ещё не закончилась.





	Неожиданное спасение

Банка грохнулась об пол и разбилась. От высыпавшегося из неё белого порошка начал подниматься странный фиолетовый дымок, быстро заполняя собой почтовое отделение в Освальдской государственной тюрьме максимально строгого режима — в быту называемой Оз.  
— Блядь, что за… — вырвалось у кого-то из работавших здесь заключённых — разумеется, члена арийского братства. В Оз все, кто работал на почте, состояли в братстве.  
Договорить он не успел. Дымок продолжал распространяться по почтовому складу, заключённые начали падать на колени, ронять головы, отчаянно кашлять…  
Неожиданно кто-то из них засмеялся. Один, второй, третий… Хохот становился всё громче — и у тех зэков, которые, продолжая смеяться, поднимали головы, были неестественные, абсолютно белые лица и вытаращенные в безумном смехе глаза.  
Один за другим они рухнули на пол.  
С белыми лицами, навсегда застывшими широкими улыбками и стеклянными взглядами мёртвых вытаращенных глаз.

— Я понятия не имею, что это за вещество, — твердила Глория Нэйтан, тюремный врач, утратив своё обычное хладнокровие и нервно сжимая руки. — Что-то ужасное… думаю, о таком не знает даже Пентагон… Будет разумным провести полную эвакуацию. Перевести всех заключённых в другие тюрьмы. Я понимаю, что это сложно, но пока мы не выяснили…  
Доктору Нэйтан часто приходилось спорить с начальством, когда она беспокоилась о здоровье и жизнях вверенных её попечению заключённых, — но не в этот раз.  
В этот раз начальство было с ней полностью согласно и даже не потребовало доказательств опасности пребывания в Оз.

Тобиас Бичер плёлся к автобусу для перевозки в числе прочих зэков. Он не знал, как относиться к переводу в другую тюрьму, — и даже к тому, что все неонацисты, пособники его давнего врага Верна Шиллингера, безоговорочно мертвы. Все до единого.  
Тобиасу было всё равно. И на гибель арийцев, и на то, что сам он получил пожизненный срок. Ему так до конца и не поверили, что Крис Келлер, его бывший любовник, бросился через перила сам — хотя к смертной казни всё же не приговорили.  
Лучше бы приговорили. Лучше бы.  
Потому что на то, чтобы последовать примеру Криса, у Тобиаса не хватало духу — а жить после его смерти стало ни к чему.  
Он думал, что сможет отказаться от Криса. Убеждал себя, что ему всё равно. Что после того, как Келлер подстроил ему новый срок, ни о какой любви не может быть и речи. Что даже если он не смог возненавидеть Криса, то, разумеется, больше не может и любить.  
А если и может — всё равно будет лучше всё прекратить, ведь так? Любовь Криса Келлера опасна. Разрушительна. Карим Саид и сестра Питер Мари были правы, они желали Тобиасу лучшего — а он их никогда не слушал…  
Ну, вот. Наконец попытался послушать. Сказал Крису, что всё кончено.  
А Крис, вместо того, чтобы возненавидеть его и начать мстить за то, что отверг, — или…  
…или — попытаться снова добиться его любви…  
Крис не придумал ничего лучшего, чем броситься через перила, подстроив всё так, чтобы Тобиаса обвинили в его убийстве. И теперь его не получалось не только ненавидеть — не получалось даже убедить себя в том, что умерла любовь. Вместе с Келлером или до его смерти — всё равно.  
Любовь не умерла. Но, кажется, вместе с Крисом умер сам Тобиас.  
Не получалось тосковать. Не получалось злиться. Не получалось винить себя, что выбрал слишком жестокие слова… и вообще — что попытался сделать так, как будет лучше. Отказаться от Криса.  
Не получалось радоваться смерти неонацистов. Не получалось печалиться, что больше никогда не выйдет на свободу.  
Не получалось больше ничего.  
И удивляться вызвавшему смерть арийцев странному порошку, о котором сейчас судачила вся тюрьма, не получалось тоже.  
Крис сказал незадолго до своего самоубийства — арийцы тебя больше не потревожат. Я со всем разобрался. Я обратился за помощью к давнему знакомому, хоть мне и очень этого не хотелось — понимаешь, Тоби, он не просто псих, он совершенно непредсказуем…  
Тобиас тогда оборвал Криса — мне нет дела до маньяков, психопатов или кто они там, с которыми ты знаешься. Не удивлён, что у тебя такие знакомые, но я о них ничего слышать не хочу.  
Крис, почему я не захотел тебя слушать? Почему я сказал тебе… всё, что сказал?  
Лучше бы ты утянул меня с собой через перила. А так — всё равно убил, но оставил мёртвого в продолжающем жить теле.  
И вовсе не потому, что мне теперь тянуть срок до самой смерти.  
Крис…  
Сквозь уже ставшие привычными мысли Тобиаса прорвались полные изумления крики людей, и Бичер, вздрогнув, только сейчас обратил внимания на потемневшее небо — словно его закрыли чьи-то огромные распахнутые крылья.  
Что за…  
— Я никому не причиню зла, — послышался ровный глубокий голос. — Мне нужен только Тобиас Бичер.  
Всё ещё не в силах почувствовать хотя бы тень удивления — чёртов Келлер, после твоей смерти я не могу почувствовать больше ничего, — Тобиас поднял глаза.  
С неба на развёрнутом наподобие крыльев летучей мыши плаще спускался человек в чёрном костюме и маске с остроконечными ушами.  
Кто-то из охранников выстрелил. Пули срикошетили от закованной в чёрные доспехи широкой груди, словно от стального сейфа.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал, — продолжал человек в маске таким невозмутимым голосом, словно его и не пытались только что застрелить. — Я забираю Бичера и ухожу.  
Широкими шагами он направился к Тобиасу. Без труда оборвал одной рукой звенья цепи, сковывавшей его с другими заключёнными — их ещё не успели расковать перед посадкой в автобус. Обхватил за пояс и начал подниматься вместе с ним вверх.  
— Бэтмен же не появляется при свете дня, — вырвалось у Тобиаса. Смутному удивлению всё же удалось пробиться сквозь бесчувственное оцепенение, охватившее его после смерти Криса.  
Маска не закрывала нижнюю часть лица, поэтому Тобиас увидел, как державший его человек скупо усмехнулся. Глаза в прорезях чёрной кожи, впрочем, остались серьёзными.  
— Ты думаешь, я вампир, боящийся солнечного света? Не все летучие мыши сосут кровь.  
— Зачем я тебе? — не отрывая взгляда от лица в маске, спросил Тобиас. — Ты охотишься на преступников, которым удалось уйти от закона, но мне это не удавалось никогда…  
— А ещё я спасаю тех, кто оказался в сложной ситуации. И сейчас собираюсь спасти тебя.  
— Меня не нужно спасать, — слова прозвучали горько. — Я этого не заслуживаю. И я…  
— …и ты этого не хочешь. Не волнуйся, Тобиас Бичер, я не собираюсь отпускать тебя на свободу. Ты совершил много дурного, и твои попытки исправления не изменили твоей внутренней сути. Пребывание здесь только пробудило её — как и таящееся в тебе безумие.  
Внутренней сути. Крис тоже любил говорить про его внутреннюю суть. Про то, что Оз сделала его тем, кем он является на самом деле.  
Сучкой. Убийцей.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — при этой мысли Тобиас испытал ощущение, сходное тому, как если, находясь в жаркой и душной комнате, откроешь окно и с наслаждением вдохнёшь холодного ночного воздуха. — Я… чёрт. Кажется, я буду рад.  
— Бэтмен не убивает людей, — произнёс его собеседние, и Тобиас — наконец-то эмоции возвращаются — ощутил острый приступ разочарования. — Даже неисправимых сумасшедших убийц — а ты всё же не таков.  
— Но тогда что… — начал Тобиас, но Бэтмен снова прервал его.  
— Я собираюсь доставить тебя к тому, кого ты любишь.  
— К Крису Келлеру? — в груди снова всплеснулось что-то горячее — словно Тобиас отходил от эмоциональной анестезии.  
— Да.  
— Но он мёртв, — на секунду Бичеру захотелось смеяться — совсем как арийцы перед смертью. — Значит, ты всё-таки меня убьёшь?  
— Нет.  
— Но…  
— Ты мёртв сейчас, Тобиас Бичер, — проклятого Бэтмена было ничем не пронять. — Мёртв без него. А Келлер — ты уверен, что он мёртв? Ты присутствовал на похоронах?  
— Господи, — Тобиас с удовольствием бы вырвался, но они по-прежнему летели высоко над землёй, инстинкт самосохранения, несмотря на жажду смерти, оставался слишком силён, да и хватка у Бэтмена была железная. — Я смотрел на него сверху! Он лежал на полу, мёртвый, с переломанными костями и открытыми глазами! Его унесли как труп! На меня повесили его смерть! Может, это ты сумасшедший, а, Бэтмен?  
— Может быть, — последовал спокойный ответ. — Но поверь мне, Бичер, в смерти никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Как и в жизни.  
Тобиас молчал. Он и рад бы был возразить, но все аргументы разбивались о невозмутимость Бэтмена, как пули — о его грудь.  
— Не ожидал, что Келлер опустится до того, чтобы попросить помощи у Джокера, — Бэтмен говорил негромко и задумчиво, словно и не нёс Тобиаса в воздухе чуть ниже уровня вертолётов. — До недавнего времени он был для этого слишком вменяем… впрочем, как любит говорить мой давний недруг, порой достаточно одного плохого дня. И, конечно же, он счёл возможность убить ваших с Келлером врагов смехотеном чрезвычайно забавной…  
— Кажется, я окончательно сошёл с ума, — тихо проговорил Тобиас. — Меня сейчас волнует только одно: Крис жив? И ты собираешься доставить меня к нему? Мы будем живы, свободны и… вместе?  
— Про свободу я ничего не говорил. Я не убиваю преступников, но и не оставляю их на свободе. Что же до остального — скоро ты узнаешь всё сам. Держись за меня крепче, мне не нравится ловить падающих людей в воздухе.  
— Ты вселяешь в меня надежду, — не удержался Тобиас. Неожиданно для самого себя он улыбнулся — и, чего он совсем уже не ожидал, его собеседник улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Люблю это делать. И обычно я не обманываю ожиданий.  
Чёрные крылья-плащ мерно хлопали на ветру.  
Тобиас покрепче обхватил своего не то спасителя, не то нового надзирателя за пояс, уткнулся лицом в твёрдые пластины его костюма, чтобы не смотреть вниз, и улыбнулся шире.  
Впервые с того ужасного дня, когда Крис бросился через перила, он чувствовал себя живым.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этого рассказа возникла у меня тогда, когда я досматривал «Тюрьму Оз» — банка с непонятным порошком, с помощью которой Крис Келлер уничтожил арийское братство, вызвала стойкую ассоциацию со смехотеном Джокера (я так и ждал, что арийцы начнут хохотать и умрут от смеха) и в контексте данного сериала показалась настолько неуместной и неверибельной, что я подумал: для полной картины не хватает только Бэтмена. В общем, я решил написать злостный стёб, но когда дошёл до мыслей Тобиаса, съехал в драму… и получилось то, что получилось :)


End file.
